User blog:Jcpag2010/Porcupine wanted...
The Porcupine and a Town Note: The below paragraph was started this is a women porcupine helped with the men beaver in the title named "Porcupine and Beaver" who got marriage. This showing of two men North American porcupines after the porcupine from the North America. The families as dogs and cats as well of known pets releasing porcupine. The baby saw a porcupine crying. The porcupine looked around home with the family, to play with the porcupine. The cherry tree was chopped by an axe, Maxwell says 'timber' loudly. The porcupine was hungry now, she released took from family. The porcupine going back to the cherry tree, and walk away from the family. The cherries dropped down into dirt and destroyed, the porcupine was hungry. But the porcupine had no food at all, the family laughed at the porcupine. The cherry tree destroyed and has a dog poop, but the porcupine cannot eat up anymore. After the family finished laughing, the porcupine began to cry. The porcupine ran up to Maxwell, she holds two of the legs and three of the porcupines had gazed enough. The porcupine bites the cat's tail. The porcupine goes to the dog's head and has painful quills. The porcupine becomes angry with the family. The porcupine wails and spoils it. The porcupine throws a baby to the dirt. "You're grounded for 13 months" said Maxwell. "Sorry porcupine," said the girl, "but that's only four snacks in a day." The porcupine cannot cheer up the cherries and still hungry. But the porcupine has no cherries and still crying. "You're hungry!" said the two porcupines. "But only four snacks in a day" said mother. "I cannot write an object of cherries" said Maxwell. The porcupine released, but she ran away faster from the family and she wails away to the beach. The porcupine curled up into a ball. The porcupine rolls up into the other side of the river. The porcupine had a stomach ache and the food is not here. The porcupine wailed and yelled at muskrat. "Porcupine, what are you crying on the beach?" asked muskrat. The porcupine looked at muskrat. The eyes look muskrat. The porcupine said "Oh muskrat, I cannot go to the other side of the river, but now I'm hungry! I get four snacks in a day, but now I cannot swim." "Don't worry! You can get cherries. Cherry tree is on the other side of the river. Maybe you should ride my tail!" said muskrat. "Really! Oh, muskrat! I'll just be happy!" said the porcupine. The porcupine wiped her tears down to the water, she going to get the little water bucket and sat down to muskrat's tail. The porcupine said "Muskrat, your tail!" muskrat's tail look like a rope and sat, if muskrat can swim across the river. The porcupine asked "How can I ride a tail look like a rope?" "Because I get drown!" said muskrat. Rope? You can call the tail! Muskrat getting drown, it swam down the river. The porcupine cramped to the ground and screams, muskrat sinks down. The porcupine began to cry again. The porcupine wailed and yelled at mink. "Porcupine, what are you crying on the river?" asked mink. The porcupine looked at mink. The eyes look mink. The porcupine said "Oh mink, I cannot go to the other side of the river, but now I'm still hungry! I get four snacks in a day, but now I cannot swim." "Just hop on my tail, porcupine!" said mink. The porcupine was happy, she sat down to mink's tail. The porcupine said "Mink, your tail!" mink's tail look like a willow and sat, if mink can swim across the river. The porcupine asked "How can I ride a tail look like a willow?" "Because I get drown!" said mink. Willow? You can call the tail! Mink getting drown, it swam down the river. The porcupine cramped to the ground and screams again, mink sinks down. The porcupine started to cry. The porcupine wailed and yelled at otter. "Porcupine, what are you crying on the water?" asked otter. The porcupine looked at otter. The eyes look otter. The porcupine said "Oh otter, I cannot go to the other side of the river, but now I'm too hungry and I cannot swim." "Okay, porcupine, you will be happy and sit my tail!" said otter. The porcupine laughed and be happy, she sat down to otter's tail. The porcupine said "Otter, your tail!" otter's tail look like a stovepoker and sat, if otter can swim across the river. The porcupine asked "How can I ride a tail look like a stovepoker?" "Because I get drown!" said otter. Stovepoker? You can call the tail! Otter getting drown, it swam down the river. The porcupine cramped to the ground and screams louder, otter sinks down. The porcupine started hungry, her stomach growling. The porcupine watch the cherry trees growing, but the cherries dropped down to the dirt. The porcupine cannot eat up anymore on beach. The porcupine starts to cry louder. The porcupine curled up in a ball. The porcupine rolling back to the water. The porcupine wailed and yelling. The porcupine screams at beaver. The porcupine saw beaver. The porcupine wailed at beaver. "Too much as my herd!" cried porcupine. The porcupine sobbed even louder. "I cannot swim!" yelled porcupine. The porcupine calls beaver. "Porcupine, what are you crying?" asked beaver. The porcupine look beaver. The porcupine sees beaver from her eyes. The porcupine said "Oh beaver, I'm hungry, I have four snacks in a day, but now I cannot swim." The beaver looked the porcupine, it is about the same size. The porcupine wailed louder to the beaver. "It's okay porcupine," said beaver, "you will get cherries and water only." "Do I get cherries on the other side?" asked porcupine. "Okay porcupine, you'll be happy for you and I'll bring you over" said the beaver. "Oh, I'm happy!" said the porcupine. The porcupine get across the other side of the river, she brings the bucket of water and sat down. The porcupine is on the other side, the cherry tree will grow up. The porcupine eat cherries, a good food, and the beaver got the bucket of water. 'Hmmm, hmmm' hummed porcupine. "Beaver, can I get a bucket of water?" asked the porcupne. "Yes!" said the beaver. The porcupine slap the beaver's tail. The porcupine needs to drink water. 'Hmm' hummed porcupine. The porcupine fell into the water. The porcupine splashes the water. "I can swim across the river!" said the porcupine. "Ouch!" said the beaver. "Beaver, what did I slap your tail?" asked the porcupine. "Well just start the fire!" said the beaver. The porcupine start the fire. The beaver can swim. Going back to home, the porcupine will get a new tree top. "I brought beaver!" said the porcupine. "Hi!" said the beaver to the family. The two porcupines how much longer. The porcupine will be a new set. "Thank you beaver!" said the porcupine. The cherries are belong. The cherries are not drop on the dirt. They will grow by another. Beaver going to the beach and go to the other side. The porcupine will be happy. To release the porcupine from the family. It was wrong when Maxwell cannot chop a tree. "I cannot chop a tree, maybe Lily get home by now!" said Maxwell. The family saw the porcupine, she was climbing a tree. The porcupine was happy on the top of the tree. The house is belong to porcupine. The family took the porcupine on the woods. Thank you mother! For happy porcupine need cherries! Beaver helped porcupine! Porcupine is happy now! From Maxwell and Lily! Only 10 snacks in a day!